


Lover

by minseokie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokie/pseuds/minseokie
Kudos: 1





	Lover

"Are you ready?" I heard Miss Lea asked me. 

"Yes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dianah." 

As I went up on stage, applause echoed across the room. It was filled with people but a person caught my eyes and I got nervous the moment he looked at me. I was staring at him when suddenly, the music started playing. 

*Play Lover by Taylor Swift*

We could leave the Christmas lights up 'till January

This is our place, we make the rules

And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years. 

\-----

February. I remember it was that month when I first saw him. As I was reading a book, the bell in the front door tingled and he entered the room. He went straight to the counter and order his drink and while waiting, he noticed the book I was reading and ask me if I'm a fan of the author while beaming from ear to ear. It was the first time a stranger randomly asked me about it and I thought it was weird. 

When I said yes, he got his drink and sat across me. We talked for hours, not minding the time and people around us. He asked me if we could meet again so we can hang out and continue our talk and I said yes. He bid goodbye leaving me with a grin on my face. 

\-----

Can I go where you go? 

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And ah, take me out, and take me home

You're my, my, my lover.

\-----

Months passed and we continued meeting each other. Every time I saw him, it felt like my little heart's gonna explode. One time I went to Neo Cafe, I ordered his favourite drink and sat at the place we first talk. 

In that moment, I knew, without a doubt, I like him not because of how he scrunch up his nose or he's too cute when does aegyo. I like him because he's the person I'm comfortable with and there was never a dull day when I'm with him. 

\------

We could let our friends crash in the living room

This is our place, we make the call

And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you

I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

\-----

At a party, I introduced him to my friends and he bonded with them like they've known each other for years. I saw a different side of him and as I was appreciating him, I saw a girl went up to him. He talked to her and she flirted with him. I went out of the room thinking why am I acting that way. He followed me and asked me what's wrong and the moment he grabbed my hand, I broke down and so is the sky. I was raining heavily and we were outside. I was cold but none of us was able to move. I was bursting into tears when I told him I got jealous of how the girl flirted with him. I blurted out the words "I like you" and he hugged me so tight.

He looked at me in the eye and told me that he likes me too. Time froze and so is my heart. I didn't believe on what he told me then, he kissed me on my forehead and repeated words "I like you."

\-----

Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever) You're my, my, my, my lover

\-----

From liking each other eventually turned to loving each other. Days passed and my love for him grew deeper and deeper. It was as if I was in a trance that without him, I'm nothing. Everything made sense whenever he was with me. "I love you" became our main language and made our relationship stronger and happier. 

\-----

Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover

\-----

Our 7th Anniversary came. For 7 long years we fought and came through. We supported each other knowing that it'll be for the best. That night, he texted me to go to Neo Cafe. I pack away my things and immediately went to the cafe. 

Upon arriving, I saw a flower trail leading to the entrance. I followed it and as I open the door, he was waiting for me at our usual spot. I went to him and hugged him so tightly. Our night went by like a blur then he held my hand. He profess how much he loved me when suddenly, he went down on one knee, pulled a right and asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. I said yes and it was indeed the happiest night of my life. I was surprised because when lights went on, both of our families were there to celebrate our love. 

\-----

And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover  
Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my,  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover

\-----

As I ended the song, I didn't notice that he was crying. People applaud of my performance but his cry stood out among them. I know how much of a crybaby he is by I know, he loved it. 

While looking at him, I know that loving him became the best decision I made in my life. He is my lover and I am his. Jisung is the reason why I wake up happily everyday. This is the only the start of our great adventure. 

He went to me and hugged me then he whispered "I love you Mrs. Dianah Park."

"I love you Mr. Park Jisung." and sealed it with a kiss. 

He may not be the perfect husband and I may not be the perfect wife but as long as we love and respect each other, that would be enough for us to fight and continue building our relationship. I will always and forever be in love with Park Jisung.

-Fin-


End file.
